Introduction
Why did you create this wikia? After the original Fanon's shutdown, i decided to revive this wikia and give it a new purpose: to contain both Devil Beater and Rufu Beater OCs. How do i make a good OC? First of all, '''be original. '''You can take inspirations, but not straight ripped from something. Design Make a good design. Doesn't matter if it's simple, but make it ''coherent ''with the character itself. Let's take for exemple Flare Soulless. His personality is cheerful, but he has red glowing eyes. That doesnt match. Personality Make something that matches both the design and the moves. For exemple, Lemmy Glimour. He carries a slurpee everywhere and use it as a weapon. It sounds silly, but that's because he is a prankster. But be original. Don't try to copy the design of some character from a game, anime or movie that you like. Stats So there is quite a bunch of things to take into account. First, HP. If it's too high, the character must have a pretty low damage to balance it. If it's too low, the character must have a bunch of damage. The only exception here is when the character is ''really ''slow. For exemple, the character can have 1000 HP and 250 DPS with moves that deal 1000 damage, but if his speed is 10, he wont be able to escape any boss at all, leading to a fast death. Moves The meat of the character. The character can be absolute shit in both design and personality, but if the moveset is god-like, he's coming to this wikia. First, decide which element your character will be a user. The moves needs to be coherent with the element. For example, Ezah Sollef (reworked one of course). He might be a damage dealer, be complicated to use, but he has one of the keyfactors of a haze user. His E allows him to temporarily confuse the target. Remember: do NOT make a spammy character. A character that all you have to do is randomly press keys is absolutely not fun to play with. Might be for the few first minutes, but after a while it gets boring. Make something that takes SKILL to use. Upgrades Not much to say here aside from the fact that you need to take a lot of things into account: base damage, speed, health, cooldowns, etcera. Boss Fight If you want to make a boss fight, go ahead. However, don't make it impossible. Also, if you are going to make it very hard (like i did with Ezah ) make it have a good reward. Make sure the fight have the level of difficult worthy for your character. If it's too easy, don't make your character the reward, but instead gold and EXP. If the fight is just pretty hard, like Ineur's fight, feel free to give your character as a reward. But if the fight is extraordinarily hard, or in layman's terms, near impossible, your character should be the reward, along with a bunch of gold and EXP. '''Make the fight worth it. '''Nobody is going to activate your secret act if the fight is not worth it. Pretty much concludes it. If you need any further help, send me a message here on the wikia or contact me on Discord. My tag is Jamar Mario#0929.Category:Guide